Raxym
Category:Tavern Player Character Description Raxym is 6 feet 7 inches, weighing around 350 pounds with a fairly solid build, making him quite durable. He is a copper scaled dragonborn, though the color has more of a rusted green look to it. He has a small set of horns on the lower side of his cheekbones pointing backwards and larger curved set near his temple, and his eyes are an unusual light blue. He has fairly long limbs and sharp claws. He has a tail about 4.5 feet long. Raxym tends to be friendly, cheerful, and overly optimistic. He usually has his pet rat with him, Spoon. Background Raxym was raised on the Dragon Continent in a clan where the Dragonborn were taught that they were better than all the other races due to the fact they were descendants from the old dragons. He was taught that it was a blessing from the gods that they were who they were, better than everyone. Raxym always felt a bit uncomfortable with these teachings, that somebody shouldn't be better just because they come from different things, beings, or people. However, he always did as he was told, even if sometimes he felt it was wrong, he would try to push those thoughts away in favor of the clan. Everyone of them strived for honor. Even so, Raxym tried his best to stick to his own morals whenever he could. One day, the announcement for battle came. The clan would have to defend the name of the Dragons against a more civilized Dragonborn clan whom had tried to separate themselves from their old creators. Raxym was horrified at the idea of his own people dying over such an absurd cause, he tried his best to convince some of his clan mates to think logically. But they were all raised to not question their ideals, for it would dishonor them. Raxym knew he could not stop his clan. Even though he wanted no part in it, he didn't want any of them dying either. He packed what little of his own possessions he had and fled. He knew as soon as he was discovered missing, he would be declared an enemy of the clan. He didn't care, if he could try to stop this, he would at any cost. Raxym traveled to the opposing, more civilized Dragonborn clan. He tried to explain to their fighters what he thought of it. They claimed to agree with him, but it was not only their choice, it was the others who thought they needed to defend the Dragons, there was nothing Raxym could do. After accepting this fact, Raxym took his things and became a wanderer, sticking to his own code of morals, try to help those in need, no matter whom they may be or the cost. Equipment * His halberd * His shield * An effigy of 2 halberds crossing a shield, represents an old friend Notable Achievements * Is currently a Constable of Cairnhold * Co-founder of the Sheltering Wings Order Quotes Trivia * Likes hot chocolate * Has a pet rat from the owlbear attack named Spoon * Currently in a relationship with Asa Art Category:Characters